


Pups And The Changes

by PawPatrolAir



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: As the pups grow into their teen years and then into adults, they find their lives have become better than ever before! Final story for my PAW Patrol characters!





	Pups And The Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! My last PAW Patrol fanfic. Enjoy~!   
> \-----------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely late summer day in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol were laughing and talking at the Lookout as the rested in the warm afternoon sun. A few years had passed and the pups were teenagers.

And a lot had happened during that time!

Rosey and Ocean were now a couple. They had been dating since the pups had almost became teens. Everyone seemed to suspect that there might have always been something there between the two. So when they announced that they were together the group was happy and surprised only to a point. Maybe everyone knew that at some time down the line it would happen? Yeah I think so.

Miya and Gravel had gotten together when the pups were still pups. Everyone found it to be quite cute how the two had come to realize how much they had in common after spending so much time together!

Now the teenagers were all paired up and happy! They continued on day after day with missions and were all living good lives!

As the afternoon was coming to a close Shirley sat up and stretched, before addressing her girlfriend.

"Ready to head out for our date?" Shirley asked. "You know it!" Air barked, as she got up and smiled.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Shirley said. Air nodded at the German Shepherd before turning to Alaska. "Would tell Jake I'll be a little?" The Cockapoo asked.

"Yes of course! Now go enjoy yourself!" Alaska replied.

"Thanks! Will do!" Air howled as she walked off with her girlfriend. The group smiled at the couple as they walked out of sight. If only one of them knew what everyone else did...

* * *

At the restaurant that Air and Shirley had picked for their date the two teen-aged dogs sat at their table with water after they had ordered their meals. "Nice evening, huh? The weather is so great! And we've all been so happy!" Air howled. "Yeah. It's all so very great. I think I know one thing though that would make you even happier... And me... as well," Shirley responded.

Air titled her head at this and asked "Huh? What is it?"

Smiling with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes, the police dog out out of her chair and onto the floor. She grabbed the box that she had requested be hidden behind one of the candles on the table and got down on her front paws. "Air, ever since we met and hit it of right away I knew I found a friend I'd always want by my side... But the day you asked me out on a date? That night I knew I had found the dog I wanted by my side forever... In friend and love... Being with you all these years has been so amazing. You have made me so happy. So so happy... So will you marry me?" Shirley said, as she opened the box which revealed a gold chain that had S+A carved into the middle.

Air felt tears rushing down her face as she smiled at the other dog before finally answering. "YES! OH MY GOSH! YES!" Air howled, as she jumped onto Shirley and licked her face.

Shirley laughed and hugged Air close, letting the box drop her paws for a moment, causing the chain to fall on the floor. Everyone around them was clapping for the happy couple.

Once everyone had calmed down and had gotten back to eating their own food, Air and Shirley were sitting at their table happily munching down on their dinner. The gold chain was now being worn on Air's collar. Right beside of her pup tag.

At the wedding the two would exchange chains. At the moment though this was the 'engagement chain' the ones they'd pick for the ceremony would be different. After dinner the now engaged couple were happily walking home. Everything was peaceful until the two were crossing the street where quite a few strays approached them. "Evening," Shirley greeted with a polite nod. "Are you all in any trouble?"

"No, Miss. We're just find. Just out on a walk," One of the strays replied with a smile, which then turned to a smirk. "Yeah... But now you two are here," Another added in, stepping closer to the couple. "And we would love to hang out, but I'm afraid we've got to head home," Air said.

"Head home, yes. That sounds nice. You won't be going home though..." One of the strays replied.

Suddenly Air and Shirley both got into a fighting stance, while growling and baring their teeth. "Hey, Cutie... Wanna come with me to the alley? I know some sweet tricks you'd love to be taught..." One of the females ( who was a Dalmatian) said to Air, while winking. Shirley growled at the female dog and jumped in front of the Cockapoo to protect her.

Get away from my fiancee!" Shirley yelped. "Your fiancee... The female Dalmatian asked, as she noticed the gold chain on Air's collar. "Oh! You two are engaged..."

"Yeah! So leave us be!" Air snapped. "I want to taste you though..." The female Dalmatian added in, smirking at Air. Suddenly a fight erupted Both Air and Shirley fought the strays as they lunged at them.

Shirley and Air both used all of the fighting skills had been taught from being pups. As Air was fighting a few she heard Shirley yelp in pain not too far from her. Looking back, Air gasped at what she saw: Shirley was laying on the ground with several bite marks and was bleeding from her left side.

The strays that had lost to Shirley had run off, but the remaining ones all laughed. "Let's go, Sweetheart..." The dalmatian said, walking towards Air. "Or if you don't we'll do to you, what we did to her..." Another one of the strays said.

"Is that a challenge?" Air asked, smiling with confidence. Not expecting such a response the strays all looked at each other for a moment, but before they were able to do a thing, Air charged at them. Despite being out-numbered all the training the rescue dog had received over the years made her a much better fight than the street dogs were, in the end she had chased them all off.

Air walked away of the fight with some injuries, but nothing serious. The next thing she did was call Miya on her pup-tag and explained what had transpired. Soon an ambulance arrived and Miya took Shirley to her surgery room at Katie's. The rest of the PAW Patrol was called out along with Jake as Air was being looked over as well.

Shirley had to get stitches on her side and was given more blood. Her bite marks had been treated would not leave scars.

Air on the other hand (Or in this case Paw) had bite marks that would heal, but they would leave scars.

One on the middle of her tail, four going down her front left leg and two going down her back left.

There were two right above her nose and six going down her back. Miya had cleaned them all though so there would be no risk of infection. Once everything was said and done Miya told Shirley she needed to stay put for a few days for her side to heal up. Air was free to go however.

Air thanked Miya but asked if the others could all come in the room for a moment, telling the medic that there was something she and Shirley needed to tell them. Miya got the others into the room. Ryder, Jake and the other dogs all waited as Shirley and Air smiled at one another. "I know tonight has been hectic... but we have some good news to share.. We are in engaged!" Air howled, making sure to show the chain to everyone. "Congratulations!" everyone replied in unison as they hugged the couple gently. "We all actually knew Shirley was going to propose tonight..." Alaska admitted.

"Yeah she told us when she needed help picking out a chain," Ryder said with a smile.

"It's good you all know how to keep things hidden," Shirley barked. "Yeah we're great at that!" Ocean cheered. Air chuckled as she grinned at her fiancee.

* * *

The engagement would last a while so there no rush to plan the wedding. Within the next few months as the teens grew into adult dogs, Alaska and Blaze were discussing marriage. It was then where Blaze told Alaska something he hadn't told anyone in the PAW Patrol... That he wasn't a mixed-breed dog... But half Husky half Wolf. Alaska was angry that she wasn't told years ago, but understood when Blaze told her he was afraid of what the team would think of him.

When Blaze told the others a few days later though he was met with nothing but support and loving hugs.

about four months later, Alaska popped the question to Blaze who was surprised but very very happy! Now the two were also engaged. Air and Alaska talked with Blaze and Shirley would making their weddings a double ceremony. Everyone happily agreed that it was a great idea!

Then two couples were to be married in the mountains where Skye and Everest were. Mayor Goodway who would be stepping down soon as her Grand Daughter would be stepping up, would be officiating the wedding. The wedding date was set for October 18th. And on that morning the ceremony took place. Air was dressed in a light blue wedding dress with a darker pink bow next to each of her ears as Alaska wore a light pink with darker blue bow next each of her ears.

Blaze was in a black tux with a red bow tie. Shirley wore a a white bow tie. Mayor Goodway smiled as she stood in a dress at the altar. On Blaze's side stood Ryder, Rosey and Gravel, on Shirley's side stood Jake, Miya, and Ocean.

The rest of the town had come out sitting in chairs as the wedding march finally started. Which was 'Into The Night' by Santana. When Air stood before Shirley and Alaska stood before Blaze, Mayor Good began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are here to day to join these two lovely couples in marriage Both couples share so much love! They have been through so much together and today they become one... Shirley and Air, Blaze and Alaska... Are you ready to exchange chains? The dogs all nodded with smiles. Then both couples were handed the chains. Air and Shirley were given there's by Jake, Alaska and Blaze were given there's by Ryder. One each couple had put their chains on the other's collar, Air wore a chain that was gold with a handcuff and helicopter carved into the middle, as Shirley wore the same one.

Blaze got a gold chain that was carved with a flame and a snowy mountain. Alaska smiled, wearing the same one.

"Now that the chains have been exchanged I now pronounce both of you happy couples married! You may now kiss!" Mayor Goodway cheered. Shirley grinned as she put a paw under Air's chin, pulling the other female in for a loving kiss, as Blaze and Alaska kissed, while placing their front paws on each other's shoulders.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they all cried happy tears. Jake couldn't stop himself from sobbing. He was so happy for his dogs. They were once pups who had grown gotten through so much. Air and Alaska would now being moving down to live at the Lookout. But promised Jake that they'd visit as much as they could.

* * *

A year later, Blaze and Alaska had a litter of puppies. Three to be exact. Two were boys and one was a girl. The boys were twins they had Alaska's grey fur color and Blaze's orange eyes, and pointy ears. The girl was more of a mix of her parents, black and grey fur, but had gotten Alaska's pink eyes with pointy ears.

The boys were named Chance and Shadow. The girl was named Snowflake.

Air and Shirley had decided not to adopt. They had talked about it but just felt like there life was full enough already.

Gravel and Miya were married a few months after the double wedding had taken place. Their engagement lasted about two months and now they had a family as well. Miya had given birth to one pup. It was a boy! He had Miya's purple eyes and Gravel's white and orange fur color and pointy ears. They had named him Digger.

Ocean and Rosey were last to be married just four months after Miya and Gravel. They had adopted a pup from the orphanage. Which was a dalmatian. Her name was Flame and she had dark red eyes and small notch in her right ear.

The pups were all around three months-to five months old. Alaska and Blaze's s pups being the oldest, following by Miya and Gravel's pup being four and Ocean and Rosey's pup was three.

Everything was better than ever at the Lookout. The family had grown and as the pups would get older each would have the choice if they'd like to be apart of next generation of the PAW Patrol, but for now they would be enjoying their family and the wonderful town of Adventure Bay.

-The End-


End file.
